


[Culinary] Кухня человеческого мира: завтрак имени царя Соломона Премудрого

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Culinary, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Nonfiction, Кулинарный неформат, Кулинарный неформат с туториалом, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Кулинарный неформат с туториалом: мы предлагаем вам несложный рецепт блюда, которое наверняка не захочет есть ваш домашний Вельзевул.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 челлендж





	[Culinary] Кухня человеческого мира: завтрак имени царя Соломона Премудрого

Нам понадобятся шпроты (они содержат витамины А, B1, B2 и PP, а также быстроусвояемый белок), консервированные ананасы (в них мы найдем калий, бромелин, витамин C, а также клетчатку и другие полезные компоненты), майонез (подсолнечное масло в его составе богато витамином Е, а еще содержит линолевую кислоту, которая относится к незаменимым жирным кислотам, обеспечивающим строение клеток и тканей, их нормальное функционирование), соус терияки (улучшает аппетит, стимулирует выделение пищеварительных ферментов, повышает общий тонус организма — то, что надо с утра; к тому же, добавляет азиатского колорита, а все знают, что азиатская еда — это здоровая еда), какие-нибудь хлебцы поЗОЖнее (стильно, модно, молодежно) и дошик со вкусом морепродуктов (ведь всем известно, что рыба и морепродукты — это фитнес, это ЗОЖ).

Разомнем вилкой шпроты с кусочками ананасов. Дошик тоже мелко покрошим, сыпанем имеющиеся в комплекте приправы.

Заправим шпротно-ананасную смесь терияки и майонезом, а в дошик плеснем немного сиропа от ананасов и масла от шпрот.

Перемешаем шпротно-ананасную смесь и намажем на хлебцы; дошик зальем кипятком и дадим настояться.

Наш здоровый и бодрящий фруктово-морской фитнес-завтрак с азиатскими нотками готов! Есть, зачерпывая бутербродом дошиковую кашу.


End file.
